Fox Ares
| birth_place = Houtstadt, Lunasia | origin = | death_date = | death_place = | genre = Alternative rock • alternative pop • R&B • indie pop | occupation = Singer • composer • songwriter | instrument = Vocals • guitar | years_active = 2013-present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | notable_instruments = }}Dennis Raubenheimer (born August 4, 1996), better known by his stage name Fox Ares, is a Lunasian singer and songwriter. He gained a following in 2013, posting song covers on YouTube. The following year, he caught the attention of an artist manager and signed a deal with the record label. Career 2013–2016: ''Kings In 2013, Fox started posting cover videos on YouTube. Fox started attracting viewers after he posted a cover from Bazel Sterrett "Good Times". After that he gained millions of views and followers in a few months. Artist manager Jules de Jong discovered Fox online in December 2013, bringing him to Island Records. He released his first single "Blue Birds" on September 4, 2015. The song became a hit worldwide. On November 6, 2015, Fox released his full-length album Kings. ''The album received a lot of praise by critics. The album debuted at number one in the United Kingdom, Australia, Canada and Dona. On May 13, 2016, Fox released "Strengthen" featuring American singer Alaia. '''2017-2018: ''The New Days' Fox started working on his second album right after the release of ''Kings. ''He took breaks from time to time. He worked with many different artists for the album. On 17 November 2017, Fox released the first song from his second album. The song became a major hitsong after its release. The second song released "Chemistry" became a commercial success aswell. The two song garnered Fox a lot of momentum to the album's release. Politics In 2015, Fox spoke out against the re-election of Alan Holman in the Lunasi Presidential Election. Fox also spoke out against Brexit in 2015 and 2016. He addressed his worries in the songs "Future Sight" and "Isolation". Fox expressed a dislike for Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton in an interview prior to the American Elections. After the election Fox expressed his dislike for Trump even more. In May 2018, he spoke out against Trump in a interview with BBC Radio 1 and got a lot of praises and backlash. After May 2018 Fox became less outspoken about Trump's presidency. Controversies Fox has been an outspoken celebrity, receiving both criticism and praise from many, including the mainstream media, other artists and entertainers, and U.S. presidents Donald Trump. On 20 May 2018, Fox spoke out in an interview with BBC Radio 1 against U.S. president Donald Trump and called him a danger to humanity. He also said "I have to remove the name Fox from my stage name not to cause confusion I guess … I don't say Fox is fake news cause that would be stupid". In a tweet Trump called him out and stated that Fox was unprofessional. In a later interview Fox said he liked the response. Discography ''Main article: Fox Ares discography